


3 a.m. Reflections

by JackOfTheBox



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Half demon anatomy, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Nightmares, One Year Later, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, oof they’re gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfTheBox/pseuds/JackOfTheBox
Summary: Rin had certainly expected some changes to go along with Yukio’s transformation into a half-demon body, but he hadn’t expected this. Especially not at 3 a.m.





	3 a.m. Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and also my first blue exorcist fanfiction so hoo boy yall better fasten ur seatbelts

Rin had certainly expected some changes to go along with his transformation to having a half-demon body, and he’d definitely expected the same of Yukio’s change, but this... this he had not expected at all. The tail, the ears, the teeth, he’d expected all of that of Yukio, but Rin hasn’t expected to be shaken awake by him at 3 a.m. in the morning.

“What do you want?” He groaned. He just wanted to go back to sleep, but Yukio was persistent.

"I- I love you." Yukio sounded bleary and half asleep. He was out of breath and Rin sat up quickly. Yukio may be a bookworm, but he was still pretty fit. The few steps across the room wasn't what had knocked the air out of him. Rin pulled him close, desperately trying to wake up enough to be of any help. Yukio had been having nightmares a lot recently, stuff about losing Rin and their friends, not to mention he'd been acting weird since their father possessed him. Well, weirder than someone who just been possessed by Satan.

"Another nightmare?" Rin finally asked. He could hear Yukio's heartbeat. It was loud, and fast enough to make Rin nervous. Yukio shook his head.

"No, I- I just-" He took a shuddering breath. The nightmare must have been really bad to affect him like that. "Listen," Yukio started again, "I- I  _love you_ , okay?" Rin's heart skipped. It must have been the worst one yet. He nodded and combed his fingers through Yukio's slightly sweaty hair. Last year's Rin would have been grossed out by his younger brother's close dampness, but not he was used to Yukio waking up drenched in sweat and unable to move or breathe properly until Rin had helped him calm down.

"Yeah, it's okay, I love you too," Rin answered. Yukio only shook his head again, flicking off small drops of sweat.

" _No,_ " he insisted, "no, I don't mean it like that." Either Rin was still half asleep or Yukio was talking nonsense. What the hell did he mean, 'not like that'? Yukio's his brother, what other way could there possibly be? Yukio had him by the shoulders, and Rin started to ask what he meant, but Yukio cut him off. "I'm-" he took a deep breath, "I'm  _in love_ with you." Rin's face warmed to a degree hot enought to rival the sun. He started to protest, but once again he formed no words, only a small squeak. He decided against trying to speak as he let Yukio's confession settle, expectiong it to sink in his mind like a rock. Instead, he was surprised to find that it settled, happy and warm, right in his chest, fluttering his heart and keeping his face hot. Yukio stood, something like disapointment and guilt clear on his face.

"I'm sorry," he started, but Rin didn't let him finish, pulling him back down by his arm. He wasn't sure if he should be doing this or not, he wasn't even entirely sure he felt the same. What he _did_ know was that Yukio's lips were soft and his mouth tasted like cinnamon. He knew that Yukio's arms were as strong as his hands were shaky, and he knew he was glad he'd remembered to brush his teeth. He had all those thoughts (and some he didn't care to admit) a split second before Yukio bit into his bottom lip. Rin left out a soft gasp.

He felt Yukio's mouth curl into a smirk and suddenly Rin was on his feet and against the wall. Yukio's teeth grazed at his skin, his mouth open and searching, sucking and biting at the exposed flesh of Rin's neck and collarbone. His hannds were as hot as his motuh, moving up Rin's stomach and chest, slowly tugging up the shirt, one hand pausing in its jouriney to pinch at an all-too-sensitive nipple, and it made Rin squirm. He knotted his hands in Yukio's shirt only to find them pulled away as his own shirt was lifted fully up and off his body. Rin shivered as the cool air of their shared bedroom hit his bare chest. He braced himself by pressing his hands against the wall and was surprised to be met with glass. He leaned back against the mirror, watching as Yukio took a few moments to lift his own shirt and discard it with little care across the room before he took Rin by the waist and turned him, pressing the front of Rin's body to the mirror and didgging his nails into his skin.

Rin's reflection stared back at him, and only then did it really occur to him what he doing, or rather, what he was letting be done to him. He could see just fine even in the dim lighting of the room and he noticed that at some point Yukio had remived his glasses. He suspected it was to keep them from bumping into things or smudging. Either way, the sight of Yukio without his glasses added to the way his hair was messed up was keeping Rin from thinking straight (not that he did anything straight in the first place). He started to raise a hand to tangle it in that mess of hair, and Yukio took that exact moment to sharply bring his hips forward to grind his hardening cock against Rin's ass, who yelped, even as he moved his hips back to meet him. Once again, what they were doing became plain as day as Rin watched himself practically squirm under Yukio's touch (only an idiot could ignore the bulge in his pyjama pants), but Rin found himself not giving a single shit. Who gives a fuck if it's 3 a.m.? Who even gives a shit if the person who was fucking him happened to be his younger twin brother? Well, with the last one, technically everone gives a shit, but right now, with Yukio's hands on his hip and his breath hot on his skin, Rin wasn't anyone who did. The only thing he  _did_ care about was the growing tightness of both his pants and Yukio's grip. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the mirror, longing for relief from this unbearable heat, fogging the glass with his breath as he panted.

"Please..." His voice comes out as nothing but a soft plea, much smaller than he would have liked, but he vowed to keep it that way when Yukio let out a soft grunt and grinded harder against Rin's ass. "Yukio..." It's nothing but a needy whine. Yukio's teeth scrape along the outer shell of RIn's ear, his voice deeo and lust-filled when he speaks.

"Please what, big brother?" Rin hides his shiver by shooting a glare over his shoulder. He pushes his hips back to meet Yukio's, revelling in the soft moan that escape's the younger's lips.

"Quit teasing me, you bastard." Rin turns back to his reflection, not confident in his ability to look Yukio in the eye and beg for sex. "Either fuck me or don't," he whines, spreading his fingers on the glass. He watches as Yukio settles his chin on Rin's shoulder; his breath hitches when one of Yukio's hands dips beneath the waistband of Rin's soft pyjama pants. He nearly curses when Yukio withdraws his hand and cocks up an eyebrow. 

"No underwear? My, Rin, for once you made a good decision!" His praise drips with sarcasm, his voice condescending enough to make Rin bristle.

**Author's Note:**

> ill see u in hell boys


End file.
